SPN Texts
by Nykyrain
Summary: Why is this Field required?
1. Sam to Dean

p data-p-id="8e23d79a1ea3ea82cf05faf7fa046f8f"strongSam: /strongDean, where is my favorite shirt?/p  
p data-p-id="05ec1d1004b22d73aa24f14bc5762bc6"strongDean:/strong Which one?/p  
p data-p-id="71ef203cdb85e02b7d2095d41d35c9cc"strongSam:/strong The flannel one./p  
p data-p-id="d886e1f8dc002142caec652bbdc05349"strongDean:/strong Again, which one?/p 


	2. Cas to Dean

**Cas:** Dean, your brother has shown me how to use the letters on this device.

 **Dean:** I thought I was going to show how to do that on Thursday?

 **Cas:** It's Friday Dean.

 **Dean:** I know that.

 **Cas:** Well now you do, Winchester.


	3. Dean to Cas

p data-p-id="e64c3b0f64eb4ccb781084ecbce706ec"strongD:/strong Cas, we got a problem./p  
p data-p-id="564bbfaa73e22fb796558a1addd4f976"strongC:/strong Do I need to poof in there?/p  
p data-p-id="9bb84a27f6be30190936771e36b43b92"strongD:/strong No./p  
p data-p-id="7f973252660035f0521073c3ca48a83e"strongC:/strong Then what is the problem, Dean?/p  
p data-p-id="823f43cb4698d869205342da65bedc63"strongD:/strong I'm out of pie./p  
p data-p-id="3f59cad09d1add917d021402b23dd74f"strongC:/strong I'm in the middle of a war and you're saying g that pie is more important?/p  
p data-p-id="fce202dd9ff9cbb5e29bb6c545940427"strongD:/strong It was apple pie./p  
p data-p-id="a562de7b52fa1c7b44881bc7ee2794d1"strongC:/strong Sometimes I wonder if I raised up from perdition so you could avoid the apocalypse or for the entertainment./p 


	4. Gabe to Sam

p data-p-id="9a11b0d4df08c6e0ca1662f2eb50a92a"strongG: /strongHey moose, wanna buy me some candy?/p  
p data-p-id="173180772bdb1d35c17b5d4027f3fb37"strongS:/strong You're a trickster Gabe. You can make you're own candy./p  
p data-p-id="392c394db9130966962e5058102bc6d2"strongG:/strong Awww, I just feel so warm and fuzzy inside when you call me that!/p  
p data-p-id="470a70a35f011e169f9a3c11aae7a784"strongG: /strongNow go buy me some candy./p 


	5. Gabe to Dean

**G:** Hey buttnugget, your brothers hasn't brought me my candy yet.

 **D:** He's kind of busy right now Gabe.

 **G:** What could he possibly be doing that is more important than my candy?

 **D:** Last I checked... It was because he was trying to find a way to bring you back down from heaven and get you a new vessel.

 **G:** Well duh, just get the dragonballs.

 **D:** How did I ever think you were smart.

 **G:** Well I did save your ass numerous times.

 **D:** You did also kill my ass numerous times.

 **G:** ...

 **G:** Tell Sam to get my candy already.


	6. Dean to Gabe

D: Hey, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?

G: No, Dean we went over this already.

D: Really? Cause your face is really messed up, so I just thought it did. My bad.


	7. Cas to Gabe

Cas: Gabriel, what do you think you are doing?

Gabe: What are you talking about, bro?

Cas: You know exactly what Im talking about.

Gabe: Youre right. I shouldnt be doing this. Father would not be proud.

Cas: Yes, he would. So I need you to put the pizza that Dean bought back in the fridge this instant.

Gabe: Oh, thats what Im not supposed to be doing!

Gabe: Wait, why do you want the pizza back so badly?

Cas: that is for me to know and for you to never find out, brother.


	8. Dean to Charlie

p data-p-id="4e0745df4d2ce4fa5b7e4989cd89d1fa"Dean: Hey, what's the movie with the flying car?/p  
p data-p-id="37eaa356cf36697f3f837e8fc5376019"Charlie: Be more specific, Dean-O./p  
p data-p-id="f7b910ec112adcf9e3790c6c3d0c107d"Dean: It has that one guy and then the crazy guy and the cute girl./p  
p data-p-id="5c1a38379e0e553e0d663d485b2ea1e7"Charlie: Again, more specific./p  
p data-p-id="ede1945e194e87d23897f6137e73008e"Dean: You're obsessed with the girl. like seriously creepy, stalker obsessed./p  
p data-p-id="d13925faae616810dd3fa5f1686967db"Charlie: 1.) Her name is Hermione Granger, 2.) it's the second book and movie of Harry Potter, 3.) it's called The Chamber of Secrets, and 4.) you need to be educated./p  
p data-p-id="fb766019b9434dbc73affe2ce43010f2"Dean: Out of all that, you don't even try to defend your little stalker ass./p 


	9. Gabe to Chuck

Gabe: Guess what? I made another animal.

Chuck: Oh, boy... What did I say about making more animals?

Gabe: Not to...

Chuck: And what are you going to do with this one?

Gabe: I don't want to kill it, though. Can we just put it in Australia like all the others?

Chuck: Fine. Put it there. But if it's like the platypus, it's getting killed later on.


	10. Dean to Gabe 2

D: I have no idea what happened last night.

G: You were really drunk last night, so of course you don't.

D: Hey, I wasn't that drunk.

G: You dragged me to Walmart and when the loudspeaker came on, you went to down to your knees and yelled, "CHUCK HAS SPOKEN."

D: ... That sounds awesome.


	11. Sam to Charlie

S: Really, Charlie?

C: What? You didn't like it?

S: Of course I liked it, but I don't think that Dean will approve of me wanting to quote Mean Girls all the time now.

C: Just tell him that he can't sit with you. Problem solved.


End file.
